parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure
'Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure '''is the fourth story arc of Parker Lot, which began on August 15, 2010, and was written by BuddyComics. The story deals with Jim trying to not to fail his history exam, which puts his grade level on the line and he needs the help of Robby and some of the greatest living beings in the history of the world. The comic will prominently feature Robby the Robot for the first time in the comic ever and be split into two parts since it takes place in between the one hundredth comic. It is also a parody of ''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure ''and other movies and shows. The story was written the year before and went through production limbo as Parker Lot went on its third hiatus in July. It finally began on August 15, 2010, and was briefly stopped on September 22, for the 100th comic, only to come back on September 19 and end on October 6, 2010. The arc was not only the first to be interrupted by something and it introduced five new characters: Future Jim, Future Robby, Future Scooter, the South Soldier, and Abraham Lincoln. The comic received generally positive reviews, with most people enjoying the many cultural references, characters, and storyline. Plot The students return to the school when Mrs. Scald announces there will a review from everything they learned the year before. Much to Jim's dismay, she announces that if one does not pass, he or she will be sent back to elementary school. Jim immediately runs to Scooter's house asking for help and Scooter offers to let Jim use his time machine called TURDIS, which Jim doesn't fully understand the concept of and asks how it would help. Scooter then gives Jim the keys to TURDIS and sends Robby along to make sure nothing bad happens. But when Scooter's giving the instructions that might be the most important, Jim and Robby take off. While they're in a time portal, Jim wonders where to go when Robby points out that each button inside TURDIS takes them to a different place in time, which Jim presses all of them, saying, "ooh, pretty lights" and they go to when dinosaurs existed. They then land in the prehistoric era where Jim leaves to wonder where they are, only to be crushed by a dinosaur. This then cuts to Scooter inside his lab sitting as his desk when Matt comes in. Matt asks if Scooter is sitting back and watching Jim and Robby get into trouble, which Scooter answers yes. As a surprise to Scooter, Matt decides to join him in doing so. The story comes back to Jim and Robby's plot where they arrive in the future. Right when they get there, Jim notices his future self along with Robby's future self. Future Jim then tells Jim that he has learned enough for him to pass the test. But, Jim, like before, leaves in TURDIS with Robby too fast. TURDIS then lands at Fort Sumter in 1861, where the first shots of the Civil War were. Jim is unaware where he is and goes to ask with Robby when a soldier on the Confederate side takes TURDIS thinking it is a port-a-potty, pointing out that they were not invented at the time. Jim then finds Abraham Lincoln and asks where the two are and Lincoln replies by saying that they are at the site of the Civil War, which is just about to start. They then prepare to leave, only to find TURDIS missing, which was taken by the soldier, angering Future Jim and Robby. After Jim and Robby giving up on trying to find it, Future Jim, Future Robby, and Future Scooter land where the two are and send them back to their own time, not revealing what happened to the soldier. Jim and Robby soon return to their own time and to Scooter's House, where they are unimpressed to see Matt and Scooter watching exactly what happened and not saving them like the future selves did. Soon, the test is finished and it is revealed Jim is the only student to pass, as most of the questions include him as an answer as he changes all of time. Characters *Matt Parker *Jim *Scooter Williams *Robby the Robot *Mrs. Scald *Future Jim (first appearance) *Future Robby (first appearance) *Future Scooter (first appearance) *Dr. Williams *Maurice *Abraham Lincoln (first appearance) *South Soldier (first appearance) Production Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure was announced on February 25 after the first draft of the script was finished. It was to be the fifth arc, after the currently untitled dog story arc. However, the dog arc was dropped and Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure was set to start in July. When BuddyComics lost the script for the arc, it was uncertain for the final date to be decided. After the series' third hiatus, it was announced to start on August 15, 2010. After finishing the second draft of the script, which was redone from memory and improvising, BuddyComics started working on the comics. The first part was actually done before the arc was ready to be written, but it was done while Parker Lot had its second format, until it switched on May 29, 2010, the first anniversary of the comic. Trivia *This will be the first arc to mainly revolve on a character other than Matt, not counting The Birth of Matt, which besides being named after Matt, mainly featured Wally Parker and Susan Parker during the stages of Matt's birth, taking place twelve years before the actual comic itself and its stories and event.s. *This comic introduces many characters or historic figures, who are most likely to become one-time characters, such as Future Jim, Future Robby, Future Scooter, Abraham Lincoln, the caveman, the dinosaur, and the South soldier who discovered Scooter's TURDIS from Fort Sumter. *Jim's future self looks very similar to Mr. Parker's appearance in The Birth of Matt, with a beard and longer hair, implying they are about the same age in each time, meaning Jim is about 32 in this scene. This then reveals that scene takes place in about 2030, which expands the timeline of the series. *This comic features some of the hatred in the friendship between Jim and Scooter, with Scooter mainly showing it from the beginning and middle to Jim at the end of the story. *This is the second straight arc with a science fiction theme to it, after Matt on the Moon. *This is also the first produced arc for 2010, as The Birth of Matt, which was written in 2009 and drawn the same year. It wasn't the first story in production though, as more stories were thought of. *The comic is split into two parts of 9 parts and 7 parts, with the 100th comic in the middle. *This is the first time in the history of the comic where an arc is interrupted by something. Cultural references *The comic's title and plot are both a reference to ''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. *The arc features some elements of the British show, Doctor Who, with TURDIS, a parody of TARDIS. *The fire that is left when Jim and Robby leave in TURDIS is a reference to Back to the Future. *In the future scene, some of the places included are Sbarro, 7-Eleven, and $99 dollar store, a parody of 99 cents stores. The buildings also reference internet memes and one features BuddyComics in a cameo. *Some of the ships in the future scene are from Futurama ''and ''The Jetsons. *Jim's appearance in the future is a reference to an episode of Eddsworld ''that came out the same year. *When TURDIS leaves there is a fire shown and this a reference to the film series ''Back to the Future. Reception The arc recieved generally positive reviews upon post and several people were anticipated for each part. External links *http://buddycomics.deviantart.com/art/Jim-and-Robby-Arc-Promo-155441086